Makorra Month 2012
by lord-is-it-mine
Summary: I posted seven ficlets on Tumblr last October for Makorra month, and since it's that time of year again, I figured I'd put them up here as well. Each chapter is a different drabble based on the prompt of the day. They aren't really related, but they're all set after Book One. (Korra's POV). Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Forever and Always

**DAY 1: FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

You won't believe this. Mako loves me. He really loves me.

"I love you too." I said, my head still buzzing from the power of my past lives coursing through my veins. Mako kissed me, the touch cold but sweet, his tongue warming me right away as it just brushed my lips. I smiled when he pulled back, stroking my cheek like he had a habit of doing.

"Mako, I'm sorry." I whispered suddenly, my breath clouding between our close faces.

"You're sorry, why are you sorry?" He said in disbelief. "Korra, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for…" His voice trailed off when he saw the tears start to form in my eyes.

"God, I'm such an idiot." I sobbed, not knowing why I was suddenly all weepy. Mako just put his arms around me again, pressing me to his strong chest.

"I was wishing you would love me, all this time I was wishing it." I continued. "And then when you finally said it, I blew you off, like you didn't even matter, like I didn't care about you."

"Korra, listen to me." He murmured. "I've loved you this whole time. And I knew that even if you'd moved on, even if you'd resigned yourself to having lost your bending, I would never stop loving you. Even if you didn't love me. But I was the one who was an idiot. I should have admitted my feelings sooner; to myself, to Asami, to Bolin, and especially to you. Leaving you hanging all this time and then just expecting you to come running, when you were in so much pain, it was stupid of me."

"Would you have waited?" I asked, still somewhat in disbelief that he was holding me like he was. "If I hadn't have unblocked my bending? If Aang hadn't-"

"Forever." He mumbled against my lips, catching me with a gentle kiss. "I would have waited a million lifetimes until you were ready to see that it doesn't matter what you are." He kissed my forehead. "And I will love you forever, for another million lifetimes, no matter what you become. You're mine. And that's the only thing that matters."

"Forever?" I asked him, my voice childlike.

"Forever." He took my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Forever and always."


	2. Day 2: Red String of Fate

**DAY 2: RED STRING OF FATE**

"Do you believe in Fate?"

This was just like Mako. Always getting all philosophical at the most cliché moments. I sighed, leaning back further onto his shoulder, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep-

"Korra, I know you're awake." Mako whispered, his lips against my ear. "You wouldn't sneak out to meet me and then fall asleep."

"Pffft. Sneaking out is for children." I scoffed, flipping the end of his scarf in between my fingers. "I told Tenzin and Pema that I was going to see you."

"For such a rebel, you sure suck at lying." He chuckled. "What did you really tell them?"

"Seriously, I did tell them I was going to see you! And Bolin… I said it was a emergency team meeting."

"At almost midnight?" He looked at me, and I just shrugged.

"Well, most of the team's here." I smirked.

"You never answered my question." Mako changed the topic before I could distract him.

"I dunno." I said thoughtfully. "I mean, I'd like to think that I'm in control of my own life, that I have a say in what happens to me." I laughed quietly. "Although I don't know if I would have chosen to be The Avatar."

"You would have chosen a normal life?" Mako sounded almost hurt, but not angry. "Even if it meant you never got to come to Republic city? To meet a certain someone?" He poked his chest. "That's pretty harsh."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" I hissed, but smiled when I saw that he was only joking. "Why would you ask me something like that anyway?"

"The red string of Fate that ties two people together. Not matter what they do, where they go or how far apart they are, they will always be connected." He squeezed his arms tightly around me, making me blush. "And there's nothing you can do about it." He kissed my eyelid, then my cheek, then my lips. "You're stuck with me Avatar."

"Fine. Fate it is then." I said. "But that means you're stuck with me too." Mako just growled jokingly, leaning over me and kissing me once more. His voice was loaded with sarcasm as he spoke.

"Oh how will I ever survive?"


	3. Day 3: Compatibility

**DAY 3: COMPATIBILITY**

"Damnit Mako!" I screamed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What do you mean what was**_ I_** thinking?! What were **_YOU_** thinking!?" He screamed right back. I scoffed furiously and paced around the gym, trying not to _completely_ lose it.

"Um, guys-"

"**_SHUT UP BOLIN!_**" We both yelled. Bolin looked at Pabu, both of them backing away slowly, taking cover behind the stacks of stone discs lest things began to get a little too real.

"I had it, Korra, and if you hadn't tried to be the hero, we wouldn't have lost."

"I was clearly in a better position to take the kill shot, **_city boy_**." I hissed. "**_I_**was the one who had it under control. **_YOU_** were the one who had to try and save it when we were doing just fine! We could have afforded to lose that round and still take the match! But thanks to **_SOMEONE'S _**pride, we lost the two rounds after that as well!"

"**PRIDE?!**" Mako yelled at the top of his lungs, lightning cracking across his fingertips and his eyes. "What about you? Ever since the papers hailed you as the hero of Republic City, you've been doing nothing but strutting around here like a roosterdillo!" He switched to his stupidly bad impression of me, high voice and all: "I'm Korra! I'm the avatar! I'm so great that I can even give people their bending back!"

"**_OH THAT IS IT!_**" I screeched, fire-bending fiercely right at his face. He caught the blow easily, redirecting it at me. I dodged it, turning and launching another barrage of flames in his direction, rapid fire style. He ducked and spun out of the way, smirking as my face turned bright red.

"Come on Uhvatar." He imitated Tahno. "Is that all you got?"

"Oh _hell_ no." I growled. "You did _not_ just call me _Uhvatar_."

"Oh but I did." I chuckled smugly, juggling balls of fire in his hands and pitching them at me. I deflected each and every one, knowing that I couldn't take much more of this if I only stuck to fire-bending. I jumped back, lunging off the wall and towards the ceiling, Mako's fire following me the whole way. I grabbed a water pipe that ran above the rafters, bending the water inside and basically drowning Mako in his own words. I landed with ease in a swirl of air-bending, laughing hysterically as Mako frowned, looking more like a drowned rat than a world-class fire-bender.

"Damn." He said simply. "You know, sometimes I forget that you water-bend like an earth-bender. That actually hurt."

"See? I should always be the one to take the kill shot." I replied.

"Okay fine." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said. he didn't answer, he just grabbed be and kissed me roughly, his soaking body pressing against mine and making us both drenched. I knew then why we were so good together. You know how they say opposites attract? Well it's true. A water-bender and a fire-bender, actually compatible. Who'da thunk it?

"Oh come on guys, get a room!" Bolin, now emerging from his hiding place, complained as the kissing intensified. But I really didn't care enough to hear him.


	4. Day 4: Faith

**Day 4: FAITH**

"Mako…" I waved my hand in front of my fire-bender's face, trying to get his attention. He rolled over and swatted my hand way when I snapped my fingers.

"WAKE UP CITY BOY!" I called loudly in his ear. He bolted upright, making me jump back in surprise.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He yelled, looking around tiredly. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's just little old me." I frowned. "Just little old me here to remind you about the party tonight."

"Oh yeah. Party. Right. sounds like fun." He yawned. I wasn't convinced.

"It will be!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Liar. You hate parties. And you know I don't particularly love them either. Plus, Asami's probably gonna be there, since, you know, she's hosting the whole thing. So why are you going? And by extension, why am I going?"

"Because I'm the Avatar. And it'll be good for future industries if I go to the big re-opening fundraiser. The press will **_EAT. IT. UP._** Imagine the papers: "Avatar appears at future industries gala; new confidence inspired in commerce and in Korra."

"Eh, that's a little wordy for a headline." Mako shrugged.

"_NOT THE POINT_. I mean, it only makes sense that I go. Tenzin, Pema and the kids are going, Lin's going, Bolin's going. And since I am a personal friend of Asami's-"

"Friend my ass." Mako muttered.

"Again, _NOT THE POINT_. She helped us defeat the equalists, and I'm returning the favour." I told him, trying to sound authoritative. "So we're going."

"You're going. I'm the ex-boyfriend. Are you sure it's such a good idea to drag me along? I might get booed. Or worse."

"Come on, have a little faith." I scoffed. He just crossed his arms defiantly.

"I guess you don't _HAVE_ to go." I said dejectedly, turning away from him, sighing heavily. "I guess I'll just have to dance with Bolin all night."

"Oh _HELL_ no." Mako pulled me into his arms. I shrieked, then laughed. "I am not going to let that happen." He murmured in my ear.

"Then come with me." I looked at him pleadingly, eyes puppy-dog wide.

"No fair. You know I can't refuse those eyes." He kissed me, running his finger through my hair. "Fine. I'll be there."

"You better be." I winked, pecking him on the cheek and marching out victoriously.

_"WHERE IS THAT KID?"_

There I was, standing on the front steps of Asami's mansion, almost an hour after the party had started. I was grumbling to myself. I'd already stayed longer than I'd planned to- I wasn't going to stay in this dress a moment longer than necessary. just when I was about to give up on him and go back inside, a cab pulled up. Out got Mako, the only person I really wanted to see. And punch.

He cleaned up good, I'd give him that, he never failed to dazzle me, and it was the most infuriating thing about our relationship. He was wearing a suit, his scarf (of course) and some really shiny shoes. His hair was swept back perfectly, and he smiled when he saw me gaping. I blushed angrily as he walked towards me, waving and smirking.

"You're late." I hissed as he took my hand, intertwining our fingers. I wasn't about to let him off the hook just because he looked so damn fine.

"You look beautiful." He whispered tenderly, pushing a flyaway strand of hair from my forehead. "I'm sorry I'm late. I fell asleep again after you left. I guess I was more tired after work than I thought." He looked at me pointedly, his eyes wide.

"Okay fine. I'll forgive you this time." My threat was empty; I knew I couldn't stay mad at him, and he knew it too. I pulled him up the stairs towards the house, anxious for the night to be over.

"I thought for sure you weren't going to show up, you know." I said. He suddenly pulled my into his arms, holding me tightly.

"I'll always show up. You know that right?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah." I said. "I know. And it's a good thing too. I need someone to protect me from all these rich people. Think you can handle it?"

"Come on Korra." He rolled his eyes, smiling proudly. "Have a little faith."


	5. Day 5: Respect

**Day 5: RESPECT**

Mako is the greatest. I'm serious. Just when I think he's reached perfection, he goes a step further. I mean sure, he's got flaws. We all do. But even his flaws are loveable. Like his possessiveness (which annoys the hell out of me) is actually just him wanting to protect me. Which I can respect (even though I can protect myself, and he knows it). It's kind of sweet. But just because I respect it doesn't mean I have to like it.

It was the other night after the match. We were leaving the dressing room, Mako still complaining about the ref's last call (we still won!). Bolin was trying to get Pabu to do a back flip and walk on his hands down the hallway, but the fire ferret was not in the mood. He crawled up onto my shoulder and refused to get off, clinging stubbornly to my hair as Bolin tried to pull him off.

"Damn it Pabu, get offa me! OW!" I yelled, squirming as I tried to untangle our mascot from my ponytail. I tripped and bumped into someone, and Pabu took off running, Bolin after him.

"Sorry-" I turned to apologize to whoever I'd hit, but my wrist was grabbed, and I was held face to face with none other than Tahno, flanked by the rest of his team.

"Hey there, Uhvatar." He smirked. "Bad hair day?"

"Heh, yeah, you could say that." I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." He said, casually leaning closer to me.

"Hey, watch it." Mako pulled me away, taking my hand protectively.

"Cool your jets, fire-bender." Tahno frowned. He hated Mako almost as much as Mako hated him.

"Stuff it loser." Mako retorted, getting in Tahno's face. "Keep your hands off Korra."

"Jealous, are we?" Tahno said condescendingly, his teammates laughing stupidly behind him.

"What's your deal?" Mako hissed. "Ever since Korra gave you your sucky bending back, you've reverted to being the jackass that you were before." He shook his head. "Didn't you learn anything?"

"I learned that Korra is really powerful." Tahno chuckled. "Power is hot."

I was about to punch Tahno's pointy nose right back into his skull, but Mako beat me to it. Tahno flew back, cracked his head off the wall, and sat there whining while blood trickled down his milk white face. His cronies moved in on Mako, who, with one blazing look, sent them running, leaving their injured leader to his own defenses.

"Learn some respect." Mako muttered under his breath, getting right in Tahno's weepy face. "She's the Avatar, and she's MINE." He turned to me, taking my hand and pulling me down the hall. "Let's go, before I do something I'll regret."

"Mako, what the hell was that?" I said when we were outside the arena on an almost empty street.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't want to hit that pig too." He replied.

"Yeah, but I could've done it myself!" I exclaimed, wrenching myself from his grip. "I don't need protecting, and I don't _BELONG_ to anyone."

"Korra, I-" He tried to explain, but I cut him off, still angry.

"It's like you said. I'm the Avatar. I want people to respect me, not to think that I need someone to defend me! I'm supposed to defend people! I'm supposed to be the hero!"

"And I love that about you Korra." He said. "I just feel bad because you spend all your time fighting for everyone else's freedom, safety, honour. They do respect you, and so do I. But I think it's time that you let yourself be protected. I didn't mean to be possessive. I'm yours too, you know. I'm there to protect you, and I just want you, and that idiot Tahno, to know that and respect it." He took my hands in his, looking into my eyes with that irresistible gaze.

"I do Mako." I answered, secretly very enchanted by his romantic view of things. He just smiled and held me for a moment, his hand on the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I get to punch him next time." I whispered. We both laughed and walked off into the bright city.


	6. Days 6&7: Selflessness and Trust

**Days 6&7: SELFLESSNESS AND TRUST**

"Trust me." I scoffed. "When it comes down to it, you'll chicken out just to save yourself."

"Oh please." Mako chuckled. "I could do this any day of the week, eyes closed hands behind my back."

"Ooo… kinky." I smirked.

"WOW KORRA." Mako said, blushing the colour of his beloved scarf. "REALLY?"

"Really. But unfortunately beside the point. You're stalling. You just not man enough to take the dare, and you're not even man enough to admit it." I pranced around the room confident in my play.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Ha!" I said. "I knew it!"

"Wait, what….?" He was confused.

"Reverse psychology. Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the chair, out of the room and across the temple courtyard. I pulled him all the way to the highest cliff on the island, overlooking the glimmering bay and the shores of Republic City. It was also very high up and the most fun place to go cliff diving.

"Still game?" I asked teasingly when I saw his eyes widen in fear. "Still man enough? Or are you gonna prove me right and go running for the hills?"

Mako looked at me, looked at the water (way below us) and looked at me again.

"Let's do this." He said firmly. And get it over with. I knew he was thinking.

"Not so fast." I said, mischievously drawing out the suspense of it all. "There is one very important thing I need to know first."

"What?" He gulped.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?" He obviously was expecting a different question.

"Do you trust me?" I stepped closer to the edge.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"YIP YIP!" I yelled, diving off the rocky precipice.

"Oh my God, Korra!" I heard his scream as I fell, laughing to myself. He appeared over the edge, plummeting towards me, and the grin faded from my face. I looked down, concentrated on the water, and brought it up to meet us half way. The cold ocean enveloped us, washing him into my arms. I launched us up over the edge and softly back onto the top of the cliff. We sat there for a moment, coughing and sputtering and trying to get the water out of our ears. Normally I could have kept us from getting soaked, but I kind of had to do it on the fly. Literally.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" We cried in unison once we'd recovered. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Uh, no, AVATAR, remember?" I said. "I would have been fine. You weren't supposed to jump! I was going to come back up and then take you down with me."

"Well excuse me for wanting to save your life!" Mako retorted, his hair falling over his eyes (which made him look incredibly and distractingly sexy, by the way). "Korra, I forget that you're the avatar sometimes. To me, you're not just the Avatar; you're my girlfriend, and it's my instinct to protect you." He looked at me, his golden eyes seeing through me like they always did.

"Remind me never to prank you again." I muttered, getting to my feet. "You're way too, too-"

"I believe selfless is the word you're looking for." He offered.

"Don't push it." I blushed. "You're just lucky I'm a water-bender."

"I'm lucky you're so trustworthy." He put his arm around my now shivering shoulders and kissed me on the forehead. "Love you Avatar."


	7. Days 8&9: Miscommunication and Flaw

**Days 8&9: MISCOMMUNICATION AND FLAW**

"Korra, I think you need to break up with Mako."

Now, this was not a nice thing to hear. It was not something I would ever consider, nor was it something I would ever accept as advice. It was not a reprimand; Tenzin, in fact, said that ever since I started dating Mako, I seemed happier, lighter, even more in tune with my own soul and the spiritual side of life. It was all crazy monk mumbo-jumbo of course, but at least he was supportive of the relationship. It wasn't a maternal thing- Pema, my surrogate mother as she had become, was very taken with Mako. She constantly praised him on his qualities, and was openly very happy about our being in love. This was not even a silly statement from one of the elder airbender kids; in fact, the three of them had taken to calling us lovebirds. Ikki was planning our wedding. Jinora was looking up baby names. Milo was badgering Mako about when he was going to pop the question. No. No one had any problems with the Makorra phenomenon sweeping Republic City. Our friends loved us. The press loved us. The people loved us. Bolin- well Bolin loved us. Just separately. He loved Mako- his older brother, how could he not- and he loved me. But together, we were a source of bad feelings for him.

"Korra, I think you need to break up with Mako." Bolin said again. I just stared blankly back at him, my brain not even willing to try and comprehend what he'd just said. We were standing in the kitchen, doing dishes while everyone else played Pi-Sho in the other room. I could hear loud arguing; obviously someone had cheated, and Tenzin was not happy about it.

"I-" I stammered. "I what now?"

"You heard me." Bolin said, averting his eyes, looking at the plate he'd been scrubbing for the last five minutes. _The nerve of this kid!_ I thought. _He can't even look at me and say it!_

"Of course you think I should break up with him." I scoffed, slamming an innocent cup into the soapy water, sending suds flying into the air. "You're jealous."

"I'm not." He denied the truth poorly, still unable to meet my scalding glare.

"Look me in the eye and say that again." I hissed.

"I'm not jealous." He said, looking at me directly. I started; surprised that he'd actually done it. However, I knew he was lying.

"Okay, so if it's not jealousy, what is it?" I asked skeptically, playing along for the moment.

"It's an observation." He said, going back to absentmindedly washing the same damn plate. "You're relationship with him is flawed." He said tentatively, waiting for me to strike. I did nothing, so he continued. "You may not see it yet, but you will, and when you do, both of you will get hurt, like, really hurt. And I don't want to see that happen to either of you."

"Nobody's perfect." I quipped. "No relationship is perfect. But it's worth it. We'll make it work no matter what. And for the record, our relationship isn't that bad. You're jealous, and any time we fight you get your hopes up. You have to stop doing that. Oh, and I think that plate's clean." I turned to go, not knowing that he was very nearly right, but I wouldn't realize it for weeks.

It was the fight to end all fights. I swear to god I won't be able to speak for another month my throat is so sore.

As usual, the fight was about nothing. They always are, aren't they? The reason it got so out of control was that it was like the six or seventh fight that we'd had in the last few days. '_The straw that broke the camel's back'_ is what one better phrased than I would have said. To me, it was just the great splat of shit hitting the fan. And it hit just as loudly and as hard as Bolin predicted it would.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" I shouted hoarsely, following him outside. The roof of the pro-bending arena was a great place to have it out. We'd had some memorable fights up there before, below the noise of the generator and the whistling of the wind.

"Well apparently it doesn't matter what I know, since you think I'm such an idiot anyway!" He snapped, his scarf whipping behind him in a gust of cold night air.

"Will you stop putting words in my mouth and just let it go already?!" I screamed, letting my fists ignite. he did the same, the fiery glow bouncing off the angry lines of his face.

"Maybe Bolin was right." I said quietly, just loud enough so that Mako could hear. "Maybe our relationship is too flawed. Maybe I should just break up with you."

"Oh, so you're taking relationship advice from my brother now? Well that's just great, Korra. Maybe next you'll get beauty tips from Tenzin!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I replied.

"Well I'm an idiot, so you shouldn't expect it to!"

"That is not what I meant!" I repeated, blowing him off his feet. He fell with a thud, the fire in his hands going out.

"That is not what I meant." I said again, trying to keep myself from going all Avatar State on him. "What I was trying to say was how much I hate it when you act like an idiot and don't listen to me! It was just a damn misunderstanding! But maybe if you keep thinking that I would actually call you an idiot, then you are one. This constant miscommunication is what I can't stand! We spend more time fighting about what we MEANT to say than about what we ACTUALLY SAID, and I'm sick of it." I turned away from him, rueful tears burning in my eyes. I could never let him see me cry. Oh hell no.

"Korra-" He said.

"WHAT?" I whipped my head around, only to have my lips met by his in a rough, almost violent kiss. I tried to pull away, not about to be manipulated into surrendering. But Mako would have none of it. He pressed his hands to the sides of my head, unwilling to let me go. I felt his tongue slip in-between my lips, and I responded like I always did, kissing him back and grabbing fistfuls of his jacket.

"I'm sorry Korra." He breathed, wrapping his arms around my neck and holding me far too tightly, cutting off my air supply. I was already breathless from the kiss, and I was suddenly afraid I'd turn blue.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I really am an idiot, aren't I?"

"Now that you mention it…" I smirked as he let me go. "Mako, can you promise me something?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Never let me break up with you." I said.

"I thought that went without saying" He laughed, wiping the residual tears from my eyes. "You can leave me, but I'm coming with you."


End file.
